Our Last Year Together? Maybe
by Volybalchic1988
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's Senior Year in High School... "What you didn't ask her?!" said Miroku... "Oh come on Kagome, you know that you've had the biggest crush on him since like 7th grade!" said Yura... This is my first fan fic so R&R please!!! : )
1. True Feeling Found

Chapter 1  
  
"True feelings found"  
  
Inuyasha was your average 18 yr. old boy with average 18 yr. Old boy problems. He was worried about the beginning of his senior year, what sports he would join, and what classes he would have. School started in 1 week and he was running around the mall, in a hurry to get his supplies. He need pads for football, he had been chosen for captain of the team and best of all-his crush, (although he would never admit it) Kagome was voted captain of the Varsity cheer squad.  
  
He was brought out of his thought when "Ouch!" a feminine voice said, just his luck he had ran into Kagome on a bad day and didn't notice where he was going and ran into her. "Uh. sorry didn't mean to run into you.", he said with a slight redness on his cheeks, "Oh that's ok, I should have been looking where I was going." "Shoot", thought Kagome, " I had to run into him!", Kagome had had the biggest crush on Inuyasha since 7th grade but sure as heck wasn't going to admit it. "Uh. Kagome, are you ok?" said Inuyasha, wondering what her slight pause was for. "Oh. Uh. I'm fine, thanks for asking. So how are you?" she said. "Oh I'm fine, so. I heard you made captain of the Varsity squad?" He asked. "Yep" she said smiling, proud of herself.  
  
"Well, since we're both the captains of the "groups" and it's mostly assumed that the captains. he paused thinking about what he was saying. "Is he. oh I hope so. please ask me out" Kagome thought, she was interrupted when Inuyasha was trying to finish his sentence. "Usually go and get shoes together since they need them." he finished, "Oh. well I'm sorry, I'm meeting my friends here to finish shopping." She said with frown. "Damnit why do I always screw things up." he thought "Well I guess I'll see you later then?" he said, "I guess so." said Kagome bummed that he didn't ask her out. "Well bye" he said "bye" said Kagome.  
  
As Inuyasha left Kagome didn't even notice she was gazing at him. "So?" Ask Yura "So, what?" said Kagome trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about. "Did he ask you yet?" she finished. "No, why would he?" said Kagome. "Oh don't play dumb with me, you know as well as I do that you have had the biggest crush on him since 7th grade, though I don't see why he looks like a dog, but anyway you have to admit you like him" Said Yura "No Way! Why would I ever like him?!" she yelled defensively "Beats me, but its obvious that you both like each other." Yura said coolly.  
  
*****************************Meanwhile**********************************  
  
"What you mean you blew it?!" yelled Inuyasha's best friend Miroku "Yea, blew it nothing more nothing less, I just couldn't come out and say it." said Inuyasha. Miroku being Inuyasha's best friend was the only one to know of his crush on Kagome. "Man Inuyasha, I don't know why you do that but it is going to in up catching up with you in the end." Said Miroku "Yea? How?" said Inuyasha curiously "I'm not sure, what if Krouga ends up asking her and she accepts?" finish Miroku "Very funny like she would ever go out with him!" said the angered hanyou, Miroku was the only one to know of this though, despite the dog ears and long nails people just waved it off as some sort of disfigured disease. "Chill Inuyasha I was just saying that one day you'll regret not making your move you had a crush on her since, like, 7th grade, and her you.  
  
"Really?" asked Inuyasha surprised "Duh, it's like a known fact at school. Why do you think no guys ask her out? Because they know she's off limits, like everyone knows you've had the hots for her since like 8th grade, everyone but her that is. "Well next time I see her I'll do it." Said Inuyasha determinedly "Finally!" said Miroku with relief; they left the mall with their school supplies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how did I do??? I know it wasn't very long but would you please Review??? I am new to this so tell me what I could do to make it better.  
  
*~*~Thanks*~*~  
  
Jamee 


	2. The Swimming Party

The Swimming Party  
  
Today was the last day of summer and every year it was a tradition that everyone gets together and has a swim party at Kourga's house. Of coarse everyone was invited and Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be there and was busy picking out her bathing suit to ware. "Hump." said Kagome in frustration, "I can't figure out what to ware, does Inuyasha like amber or navy blue?" "I know, I'll just ware the navy blue because it goes with my eyes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damnit Miroku, which do you like more my amber-gold trunks or my blue?!" yelled Inuyasha, "Ha ha ha, let me let me rephrase that for you, Which pair do you think Kagome would like?" finish Miroku "Yea, yea, yea, laugh it up, remember I have to ask her as soon as I can, ok?" "Yea, and I like the gold ones." "Alright, gold it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hours later at the party~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was in the hot tube with her best friends Yura, (what were the other two? Their names, when you review could you tell them to me? Meanwhile ill just call them Kiki and Tina) Kiki, and Tina. "So." said Tina trying to bring the subject of Inuyasha up. "Kagome who do you think looks cutest in their swim trunks?" she finished "Why does it matter what I think?" said Kagome trying to figure what Tina what getting at. "Oh maybe because I like your opinions?" she said "Well nice try Tina but I caught you, and I know what you want, and the answer is yes I do think Inuyasha looks great in his amber trunks, there, happy?!" she said frustrated that they wouldn't leave the subject alone. "Much, thank you". Kagome got up feeling tried of them pushing her into stuff "I'm going to get a drink" she said as she walked inside to grab a soda.  
  
As she walked inside she ran into a few friends and chatted a little but soon realized that she really was thirsty, she walked over to the cooler and as she was leaning over to get a coke, "Hey Kagome!" she heard a voice call, she turned around to find the owner of the voice, "Hey Kagome!" this time she found him, it was Krouga, she hated him he had tried to put a few moves on her before and she was tried of him. "Hi Krouga she said as cheerfully as she could, "Hi Kagome, I'll get to the point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On the other side of the room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Earth to Inuyasha." Miroku was trying to get his attention, but Inuyasha's attention was somewhere else. Inuyasha watched as Krouga talked to Kagome, with his sensitive ears he was listening to the whole thing.  
  
."Hi Kagome, I'll get to the point, you want to come up stairs with me?" Krouga finished, Inuyasha watch as he handed a square package to Kagome, her face got a look of disgust and "POW" Kagome voice could be heard in the whole room as she tried to hold back tears "Krouga!, I can't believe you think I would do that! You freak, go find someone else that'll do it!" she screamed as she ran out the front door. Inuyasha started to walk towards the front door when "Where do you think your going dog face?" Krouga stepped in front of him "get out of my way Krouga damnit!" yelled Inuyasha "why should I, apparently you two aren't together so why the hell should I back off?!" Krouga yelled, by now Inuyasha had had enough by now and swung a punch so hard that he though that he heard one of Krouga ribs break, "Sorry, no time!" Inuyasha yelled as he hoped over Kouga's fallen form to find Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was this one? Thanks for reviewing, in the words of another fan fic author,  
  
READ AND REVIEW MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND  
  
~*~*~Thanks*~*~*  
  
Jamee 


	3. Authors Thanks

Authors thanks:  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
EvIL - Thanksfor the info, I try not to copy others idea's, thanks again.  
  
loozer-09 - Sure I'll try to make it less scrunched up. like the 2nd chapter better??? thanks again.  
  
birmah - Thanks, I think it is cute too. Thanks again for the spelling and names.  
  
Snooptopian - Yea your right his name does sound like a disease the way I spelled it and I'll try to use the correct form of Songo's Kitty, thanks again for spelling and name info.  
  
waz ubie!!!() - Ok I'll try to make them longer, as always thanks again.  
  
The-No-Name() - Like I said, Songo comes in a later chapter, always thanks again.  
  
Ok, sorry I didn't write this weekend I had to go to my cousin's wedding, as usually everyone had fun and got drunk at the late night reception. Well I won't be able to write for 3 days on account of I will be very busy (Sorry!!!).  
  
As always, Thanks For Reading  
Jamee 


	4. The Woods

The Woods Kagome ran to the one place she new best of all, but few people new of, it was a pond or more like a large creek, it was over on the west side of town on someone's land but it looked as though hardly anyone came there, little did she know that the owner of the land was watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ten minutes earlier~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young women who had just moved to Tokyo a few days earlier and was sitting on a rock near a large creek when she heard someone crying and running towards her area, the young women named Sango quickly hopped of the rock into some bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome came to the creek she had always found comfort in, the familiar warm comforting rock she always sat on; she sat down and started crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sango~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango watched as another girl about her age sat on the large rock, Sango did not know why but she felt some remorse for her and decided to make her presents Known. "Hello, are you ok?" said Sango "What are you doing here?!" yelled Kagome half in tears. "Excuse me, I live here, and what are you doing here?" said Sango sounding annoyed, "I. I. I'm sorry I'll get off of your land right away" said Kagome drying up her tears,  
  
"No, no, it's ok I don't get a chance to talk to many people, more less girls my age, or at least you look like it, what's your name and how old are you?" said Sango with interest, "Name's Kagome and I'm 16, you?" Kagome said having quit crying awhile back, "Sango and I'm 17 and it looks like I have finally found a friend." said Songo "Yep, me too." said Kagome  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" asked Sango curiously "Um, not to sound rude but I would rather not talk about it." Finish Kagome "Oh ok, just asking, well anytime you want you can come here, I mean to my creek." "Ok, thanks," said Kagome "Anytime, by the way, what school do you go to Kagome?" finished Sango "Kenchu High" said Kagome "Great I go there too!" said Sango excited "Great maybe I'll see you there tomorrow?" said Kagome "Yea, well see ya then." Sango finished "Yea see ya" said Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was on Kagome trail with his keen sense of smell, "Damn Kouga, how did you ever think that she would do that with you?!" he thought as his senses ran him into the western woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat down on her rock to think about the days events which in the end only brought her to tears again. She thought of Inuyasha and what he must have thought about her, was her reputation bad enough that guys though they could get into her pants just like that? No, they couldn't, could they? She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her head fall on her knees so she could cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!?. Kagome!?." Inuyasha yelled her scent was drawing nearer and was almost intoxicating, he stopped yelling when he saw her crying on a rock apparently she didn't hear him. "Kagome?. Kagome?. Kagome are you alright?" he said concerned, "Oh gods, why are you here? I look terrible?!" "You look fine, and I am here because I want to find you that's why." Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering if it was true, the rumors about him liking her. "Oh, ok, does anyone know you're here?" said Kagome "No, I left to come find you as soon as you left crying. Kagome?" he said "Yes?" she said "Umm I guess now is better then any other time I've tried, Umm. I wanted to know do you like me? He finished "Well, umm. the truth is that umm. well. I've liked you since 7th grade." She blurted quickly out, Inuyasha was shocked he only knew one thing to do "Kagome, I've licked you ever since 8th grade, so do you want to. to. go out?" he finished "I've been waiting for a long time, but I don't want to get you in trouble with Kouga, he thinks I'm his girlfriend" said Kagome "Don't worry, I can take care of him, in the mean time we're all alone in the woods and no one knows were here. "Yes" said Kagome as Inuyasha sat beside her and moved in for a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how'd I do? Let me know how I did. As always R&R makes the world go round! ~*~*~*Thanks~*~*~*  
Jamee 


	5. Regret and Revenge

Chapter 5  
  
Regret and Revenge  
  
They kissed for almost a minute when Inuyasha pulled away, "Inuyasha. what's  
  
wrong?" said Kagome sounding worried. "It's not you it me, believe me." said Inuyasha  
  
with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What ever it is, I wont care." said Kagome sounding  
  
a bit frustrated "Listen me if you knew, you wouldn't want to be around me at all." Said  
  
Inuyasha quickly "No, you listen to me! Why don't you just tell me?! I mean we've  
  
only been going out for like five minutes and you already made us fight! If you like to  
  
fight so much, I don't want to even be around you, so why don't you just go back to your  
  
old girlfriend Kikyo!" she finished, as she started to walk away, she was on the verge of  
  
tears but wasn't going to let him see her cry. "Fine! Go, see if I care!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't worry I'll never bother you again!" she yelled back at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she left Inuyasha couldn't help but regret what he had done, maybe she wouldn't  
  
care if he was a hanyou, then maybe again she would, he was so confused, 'Am I  
  
Destined to live my life alone?' he thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could believe how Inuyasha could turn a perfect day rotten in just a few seconds.  
  
It was going perfect until he brought the subject of. wait she didn't even know what it  
  
was they were arguing about, all she knew was that she didn't want to see him for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mean while Kouga.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Hakushu? (A/N: Does Kouga even have a last name? O well, tell me if you know it,  
  
thakz) How are you feeling?" said the Doctor "Not to well Dr. Konichiwah , sore  
  
mostly." Kouga managed to mumbled. Konichiwah chuckled "Well that's usually  
  
expected when you break 3 ribs, but on the other hand you seem to be doing fine, so how  
  
did you say you broke them?" Dr. Konichiwah asked. "Um, I fell down the stairs." He  
  
managed to finished, "Very well I'll leave you to rest." He said as he walked out of the  
  
room.  
  
Kouga smiled gleefully and rubbed his hands together as he thought 'I'll get you back Kagome, and you little dogboy too!' "Hehehehe." (A/N: I know sounds a little Wizard of Oz, but I like it!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yea Well, how'd I do? I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, but I won't update again unless you give KayBay40 some reviews on her story! N E Who, I know it's crazy but I'm going for at least 30 reviews.  
~*~*Thankz~*~*~  
Jamee 


	6. Authors note Im back!

Ok all, It's been four months and I have chapters lined up, but like I said you all must give Kaybay40 (My lil sis) reviews! Please, I would really like to finish my story, as soon as I see some good reviews on there I'll put up my chppies! Ja'ne! ~*~* Jamee ~*~* 


End file.
